


Dumbass still in the Past

by luv_u_4eva_418



Series: Moving past the Past [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_u_4eva_418/pseuds/luv_u_4eva_418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again he tries and again he fails</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbass still in the Past

Ever since he had returned to Pittsburg he had been basically living on Liberty Avenue, trying to find out all he could about one Brian Kinney. It should have been so easy to learn about the man, it had been years ago, but now it was as if the man had fallen off the Earth.

 

At one time you couldn’t walk ten feet down the street without running into someone who he had fucked and dumped, but now no one was talking. At all. Even when he stopped guys on the street or in stores and asked them, he got nothing.

 

Shit was strange.

 

But he didn’t care. Brian was going to be his again.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

After seeing the blonde what was always attached to Brian walk into the gym I knew that this might be my only shot. I had to get something on him, something I could use against him…anything to get Brian to turn on him.

 

I looked around when I walked in the door and caught the blonde slipping into a room with a taller man. Without stopping at the desk I slipped over to the door and tried to hear what was being said.

 

“…so much Em, but I get so scared sometimes.”

 

I heard what sounded like a scoff and then rustling.

 

“Baby, I promise, you have nothing to be worried about.”

 

It was then that I heard someone clearing their throat behind me and was met with gleaming eyes and angry muscles when I turned around.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

What the fuck?!

 

How the hell did I get thrown out of another place? I didn’t even fucking do anything…I was just standing there.

 

What the hell was going on?

 

It all had to do with that irritating blonde…but no worries…I knew how to fix him. I knew how to get Brian to forget all about him and come back to me.

 

I just had to remind him of what he was missing. I had to let him know what he needed and couldn’t get from the blonde. And it wasn’t going to be hard at all.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

Getting back into Babylon to see Brian wasn’t going to work. Somehow it had gotten around about him trying to kiss Brian and he couldn’t even get in the line to enter the club.

 

But, he had other ways of getting to the brunette.

 

He had called and set up an appointment with his secretary, knowing that if he found out that the ‘client’ was just a front he would never get this chance again. He knew that if he could just get Brian to talk to him that he could make him see that he was living his life wrong.

 

It wouldn’t be too hard…shouldn’t be that hard.

 

He just had to get into his office. Make him listen. Make him see where he was wrong. Get him to understand his point of view.

 

Easy peasy.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

Walking into the building that housed Kinnetic should have been harder than this, but it wasn’t.

 

He went to the first desk he saw and was then directed to a hallway and another desk at the end of it. From there he was told to go to a conference room and wait for Mr. Kinney to meet him there.

 

He was seconds away from gaining his prize. He would be the one to claim Brian Kinney. He was the one to bring him back to where he belonged.

 

He had no idea who he was…had no idea who he had been…had no idea of the secrets that lay hidden inside. Brian had no clue as to who he was and the damage that he could cause if he was ignored again.

 

But he knew that wouldn’t happen.

 

He had the charm to bring the other man to his knees. He knew that much. He had almost done it that night at the club, until they were interrupted by that irritating blonde.

 

But no matter. He was in control now.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

The door opened, and in walked the man who had changed his life…followed by the blonde fucker.

 

WHAT THE HELL?????

 

Could he never get away from him? First the club and then the diner and now here. Was he stalking Brian with him knowing?

 

He never let tricks go to eat with him. He never acknowledged them after their turn. He absolutely never brought them to his office either…unless he had called them there first.

 

Brian hadn’t looked up from the file he was reading but when the blonde met his eyes he could see the fire raging in them.

 

“Hell no!” was all that came out of the other mans mouth, before he turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

He watched as the blonde left and Brian looked up to see what had upset the other man. He instantly knew when he was seen by the way his shoulders tensed up.

 

“I don’t know what the fuck you are doing, but whatever it is, you need to stop. I have no problem making a call down to the police station, even though I would love to have the chance to take care of things myself. That I cannot do though, as my Sunshine has made it very clear that I am not allowed to do that anymore.”

 

Before he could even turn around the door was flung back open and the blonde charged in again…and yet again his hair was grabbed before he could stop it.

 

“I will not go through this again!” he didn’t dare look up at the blonde who had thrown him to the ground. “Just fuckin' leave! Leave him alone…leave us alone!!!! What did you not get the first time?”

 

He heard someone moving towards him as the door opened up again. He chanced looking up and saw Brian with his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde and in looking behind them he could see a security guard behind them.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

Yet again he wasn’t allowed to talk before he was bodily picked up and dragged out of another building. He was taken down the street by two security guards, who suspiciously looked like the same ones from a few weeks ago, and roughly set down against a brick wall.

 

With one as a lookout the other leaned in close and pushed his hand against my throat.

 

“Once should have been enough. There are some things that he won’t stand for, and someone trying to take Brian from him is one of those things.” The hand pushed harder, just to get the point across. “I will not talk next time. I will do what I need to do to protect him. Do no doubt that.”

 

The last four words were sent home by a very strong fist to his ribs.

 

Before the guys left him he heard someone walk up to them, speak and then come around them. Then he heard a throat clearing and looked up and saw the tall guy from that night.

 

“Sweetie, you should have learned the first time…Justin doesn’t share, at all…especially when it comes to his Brian. You will never win against him. I have seen you around, trying to pick up things that aren’t there. He is protected, they both are. The people of this city protect them just like they do in return. I don’t give a damn what you think you might have with him, but forget it and move on. Brian is not yours, has never been yours, and will never be yours.”

 

He turned to leave, the two ‘guards’ standing behind him, but stopped for a second. He looked back and stared for a minute before nodding to the two men and they backed off a bit.

 

Moving back to stand in front of me he didn’t move. He just watched me and then I saw something gleam in his eyes.

 

Leaning forward he spoke quietly into my ear “I don’t know what the fuck you are trying to pull this time, but it will not work. If you don’t leave them alone then I will tell them exactly who you are.”

 

My eyes widened at his words and when he pulled back and saw them the smirk on his face grew even wider.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

How the fuck did he know who I was?


End file.
